As mobile devices become more widespread and advanced, more and more users turn to them for enabling a multitude of different functions, features, and/or software applications. For example, mobile devices have become both location and context aware. Thus, they may be configured to detect a geographic location as well as other pertinent contextual information that may aid in the software application functionality being implemented. Additionally, as more and more features are enabled, consumers and developers alike are hoping that mobile devices may supplant desktop and/or laptop computers or at least be comparable from a feature availability standpoint. However, many mobile devices still face challenges that keep them from rivaling more standard desktop and/or laptop computing systems, at least in part because non-mobile devices tend to be configured with one or more peripheral devices that mobile devices lack. As such, managing screen input information as well other data that may generally be provided by desktop and/or laptop peripherals may pose challenges to the user device consumers as well as the developers.